On The Run
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: After taking out the motivational musical group, Angeline ran away. Not wanting her to go off alone, Eddie goes with her. What will happen when they are all by themselves always together? I know this summary sucks. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

I ran after her. It took a while to catch up but when I did I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Angeline, what are you doing?!"

"You saw what happened, there's no way they're going to let me stay. I can't go back to the keepers, I just can't." There were tears in her eyes, something I had never seen before.

"Angeline, if you just tell them you're sorry and don't argue, I'm sure they won't kick you out. You don't have to run away."

"But I do. I can't stand it here. There are too many rules, too much I can't do. I'm gonna go crazy if I stay here."

I looked into her eyes. I could tell she was truly afraid. I had never seen her so scared. I couldn't let her go off alone like this. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm coming with you."

**Sorry this is so short. I hope you liked it. I really have no idea where I'm going with this so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
**

**Thank You  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jill's POV**

I got up that morning and got ready for school. I went to get breakfast before going to meet Eddie for practice. I was surprised when I got there and he wasn't there. He was usually so early. I figured he was just running late so I decided there was nothing I could do but wait.

2 hours later

"Hey Jill, what are you doing here?" I saw Sydney coming over. "Class starts in 20 minutes."

"Sydney! Eddie didn't show up for practice. I haven't seen him since yesterday at the assembly."

"I'm sure he's around. Maybe he just overslept."

"He's never late for practice. I've been waiting for 2 hours."

**Angeline's POV**

I sat on the bus just staring out the window. My mind was reeling with thoughts of what happened. I had taken out the band at the assembly without thinking, then I ran. Now I couldn't go back and I had dragged Eddie into it. Why did I have to act like a fucking child all the time. I wish I could be more like Sydney, except of course for the anti social part and her bad taste in clothes. I just wish I could control my temper better. What am I supposed to do now?

As if on que, Eddie leaned over and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "It's going to be okay." he said making my heart melt. "We will figure this out. I'm not going to leave you alone."

**Sorry it's so short. I still don't know where to go from here and I really need suggestions. This is the longest any of my stories have gone without an UD. I would UD more if I could think of what to write. Please review and leave suggestions or it might be a while before I think of anything.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's POV**

We had been walking for several hours and I could tell Angeline was getting tired of it. Especially since she would not stop complaining.

"How much further is it?" she moaned. "I'm sick of walking. I want to go to sleep."

"There is a motel coming up." I said without looking back at her. "Just a couple more miles."

"Ugghhh" she cried out agitated.

I turned around and caught her arms as she stumbled to stop walking. "Angeline, I know you are tired and frustrated. You wanted to leave Amberwood. Now we left and it's not going to be easy. We need to figure out where we are going to go and what we are going to do. I'm not going to leave you alone. I will help you and I will protect you."

She looks away and sighs. "I'm sorry. I appreciate you helping me but I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I did something stupid and now you are stuck with the consequences."

I pulled her into my arms and wrapped her in a comforting hug. All this time alone with her didn't really sound like a consequence but I knew what she meant. Honestly, I was kind of upset that I had left Jill when I was supposed to be protecting her. Now we were wanted by the moroi and the keepers. We couldn't just stay out in the open. We needed a place to stay, to hide, until we could figure this out.

We were almost there when it happened. I heard the movement a second before I heard her scream. I turned around and saw Angeline trying to fight off a strigoi that had jumped her and was holding her tightly with her arms pressed behind her back. I grabbed my stake and ran towards it trying to get a good shot at his chest without hurting Angeline. It wasn't easy since she was moving so much. He leaned over to bite her right as she managed to break free. She tried to jump on him but I grabbed her and pulled her behind me as I went for the strigoi. We grappled for about 10 minutes, and he had come pretty close to biting me a few times before I finally managed to stake him.

**Angeline's POV**

I watched Eddie stake the strigoi and couldn't help but think about how good he looked when he staked it. So strong, so fierce, so wonderful. I loved him so much but I knew he could never love me back. He was so dedicated and probably only thought of me as an annoying child who was always getting into trouble. I waited as he made an anonymous call to the alchemists to take care of the strigoi's body. When he finally got off the phone, he came over to me to see if I was okay.

"Of course I'm okay." I answered trying to hide how embarrassed I was. "I could have taken him down myself if you had given me the chance."

"He got you by surprise and you didn't have a stake with you. You didn't have any way to decapitate him or set him on fire either. You did manage to break free, and that was good, but you weren't prepared. If you had been prepared with a weapon and had been keeping an eye on your surroundings, then yes. You probably could have taken him down on your own."

"Was that a compliment?"

**I hope you like this chapter. I could still use a lot of help, mainly on where to go from here exactly. What should happen next? I am probably going to change the rating to M soon. Please leave a review, preferably not as guest. It is so easy to make an account on this website, and then you will be able to follow this story so that it will send you an email whenever there is a new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angeline's POV**

We got to the motel and Eddie checked us in. I was so tired of walking and I just wanted to get to the room and go to sleep. When we walked into the room, I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. When I came out I saw Eddie sitting at the end of the bed with his pajama pants and no shirt. This was a small, cheap motel, do it only had 1 bed. My breath caught at the sight of him without his shirt. His muscles were so toned from years of combat training. His skin was dark, tanned from being in the sun so much. His sandy blonde hair was messy and he was sweating from the encounter with the strigoi earlier that night. He was flipping through TV channels, but like any good guardian, he had been keeping an eye on his surroundings and noticed me walk into the room. He looked at me for only a moment before looking away and causing me to blush. It wasn't until after he had gotten his things and gone into the bathroom to take a shower that I noticed I was still in my bath robe. I was so embarrassed.

I figured he would be in there for about half an hour so I got my clothes out of my bag and started getting dressed. I had gotten on my shorts and bra when he suddenly walked out of the bathroom. I froze and he quickly turned around when he saw me.

**Eddie's POV**

I turned on the water and put my soap down on the side of the tub. I realized I had forgotten to get my towel and stepped outside to get it from my bag. I stopped and turned around quickly when I saw Angeline standing there in her short shorts and red lace bra. "I'm sorry. I just came out to get my towel."

After a few seconds, she tossed me my towel and I went back into the bathroom to take my shower. The entire time I could not stop thinking about how beautiful she looked in that quick glance that I saw her in her bra. She was so curved and beautiful. I felt like such a sick pervert thinking of her like that. She was 15 and I was 18. Not only was it wrong, but it was illegal. Still my mind was tattooed with the image of her with her strawberry blonde hair hanging down around her shoulders. Her red lace bra just barely covering her soft tender breasts. I tried to stop thinking about it but I just simply couldn't. She was too beautiful. Aside from her beauty, she was strong, independent, determined, and often leaped into action without thinking about what she was doing or what consequences it might bring. Although sometimes this habit would get her and anyone responsible for her into trouble like it had now, it was often cute to see how determined she was to make things go her way.

**Angeline's POV**

I laid in the bed wrapped up in the covers thinking about Eddies face when he saw me without my shirt. There had been something there besides surprise and embarrassment. I couldn't help but think there had been admiration in his eyes. Like he liked how I looked. Of course I knew this was crazy since he could never feel that way about me.

I soon heard him come out of the bathroom and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I heard his footsteps stop for a moment before he started walking again. After a couple minutes, I felt the bed shift as he got into it, laying down as close to the edge-away from me-as possible. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and wiped away the tears as I drifted into a deep sleep.

"Angeline?"

**I am starting to get more ideas, but still kind of short on them. I could sure use some help. Please review.  
**

**Also my oneshot contest is coming to an end December 24th and I only have one entry in. I will not be extending it again. The rules and information are on my profile. Please take a look and PM me if you want to choose my next story.**


	5. Author's Note

**I received a review and wanted to address it.**

Guest 12/17/12 . chapter 4

So if we don't have an account you don't want our feedback? Fine then...

**I wanted to say, No. That is not what I meant. I just think it is so easy to make an account and sometimes I like to respond to reviews but I can't if it is guest. I just want to be a little more connected with my readers.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Angeline's POV**

"Angeline?"

I turned around and was surprised when I saw Jill standing there. "Jill? Are you really here? But...you're a water user, not spirit."

"I practiced with Adrian. Moroi do have a little control over every element, not just the one they specialize in."

I then noticed that the dream was indeed blurry and fading in and out. "Why are you here?" I already knew the answer.

"Where did you go? You just disappeared."

"I'm sorry Jill. I just couldn't stay there. I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"You and Eddie were supposed to be my guardians...what about the people trying to kill me?"

"They don't know where you are and the guardians will send someone else. Until then, you have Sydney."

"Please don't do this to me." she was crying now. She was having trouble holding on. The dream was going in and out.

"It's not about you Jill. I swear, I didn't want to leave you but I didn't have any other choice. Believe me, you will be fine."

"But I..." she lost hold and the dream faded completely.

* * *

I woke up and was surprised to find Eddie so close to me. He was still asleep and had shifted in his sleep so that he was right up against me. I lay there for a second, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against mine before I realize what I am doing and pull away. My change in position causes Eddie to wake up.

"Angeline? Are you okay?"

"I'm...yes. I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all."

**Eddie's POV**

I could tell this whole thing was being hard on her and I wanted to just wrap her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Of course I couldn't do this. All I could do was sit back and watch her hurt. It killed me inside to see someone so beautiful and so strong feeling so helpless.

**Please review. My oneshot contest ends at the end of tomorrow - December 24th. Please look at the rules on my profile and PM me to enter. I only have one entry in and will not be extending it again. The winner will get to choose what story I write next, but don't worry, I will still be updateing all my other stories including this one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Eddies POV**

I felt her wonderfully soft lips pressing against my chest and couldn't help but smile when her hand reached inside my pants to take hold of my hard member. I pulled her hand away making a tsk tsk sound. "Not so fast my little Angel." I tease as I hear her whimper. "I need you to make it harder for me first." I lean back again and watch as she pulls her tight tank top off slowly exposing her big beautiful breasts only barely being covered by her red lace bra. She was so beautiful and I wanted her so bad. She giggles as she takes off her shorts and sits on my lap in only her bra and panties. She presses her soft lips against mine and slides her tongue into my mouth as I cup her firm ass in my hands giving it a gentle squeeze. I feel myself growing harder as my cock throbs begging to enter her. It hurts to deny her any longer as I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I lay her down gently and slowly climb on top of her smiling with pure hunger, lust, and love in my eyes. She moans as I kiss against her beautiful neck, reaching down to pull off her panties. I look into her deep blue eyes as I position myself above her and slowly start to slide in...

* * *

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the window right into my eyes. I shielded them as I stumbled out of bed to close the shades. I sat down in the chair by the window as I processed in my mind the dream I'd had last night. I looked over at the bed and saw Angeline laying underneath the covers. She was so beautiful and truly looked like an angel. I turned away quickly, trying to wipe the images from my mind. There was no way I would be able to keep her safe if I kept thinking of her this way.

**Angeline's POV**

I woke up with tears in my eyes thinking about the dream I'd just had. I wished I could be with him and he would love me back but I knew in my heart, it just wasn't realistic. I clutched the pillow in my arms squeezing it tightly as I let the tears run down my cheeks. I could feel Eddie watching me and I was too afraid to turn around to look back at him. It hurt so much to love someone and know they could never love you back.

"Angeline? Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice and I tried to hide how much it effected me.

"Yes. I'm fine." I answer quickly, wiping the tears out of my eyes. It sucks that we finally have all this time alone and I can't even think about him without crying. I wish I'd never left Amberwood. Everything would be so much easier if I'd just stayed with Sydney and Jill. I shouldn't have attacked the music group at the assembly. Why did I have to be so insane? Why couldn't I just act normal? "I need to get some air." I said as I got up out of bed and walked quickly out the door not letting Eddie see my face, because I knew what he would see if he looked into my eyes. I couldn't hide my feelings for him.

* * *

I sat on a bench outside the motel with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders and my face burried in my knees. It was early in the morning and the sun was already beating down hard but I couldn't feel it. I felt so cold inside thinking about how badly I wanted Eddie and how I had dragged him into this when he already had such a good guardian job already.

"Have you seen these two?" I don't know why this caught my attention, but I looked up to see who had spoken and saw a guardian talking to the guy at the front desk and showing him a picture. I panicked and slipped behind him and up the stairs to find Eddie in the room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Eddie's POV**

I was sitting on the bed in the room on my laptop when Angeline burst through the door making me jump. "They're here!" she cried out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"They're here!" she said again. "There's a guardian asking about us at the front desk."

I jumped up from the bed tossing my laptop onto the bed and quickly grabbing my things while Angeline did the same. We knew we might have to leave quickly so pretty much everything was already packed up, there were just a few things around the room.

When we finally had everything, we left the room and and started to move down the hall trying to look casual. We got to the elevator, and I pulled Angeline into a corner behind a plant as the elevator opened and two guardians stepped out. We waited for them to pass and waited until they were out of sight before we made our way to the stairs.

When we got outside, I looked over at Angeline and saw the fear and guilt on her face. "Angeline? Are you okay?"

She nodded and turned to look at me for a second before looking away. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just sorry I dragged you into this."

I didn't know what to say so I just turned and looked for a way for us to get out of here. The motel was kind of in the middle of nowhere and there weren't many options. Luckily though, there was a car coming and it didn't appear to be a guardian. "Come on." I grab Angeline's hand and pull her with me as I run down and put my thumb out hoping that the car will stop.

It drives by and I try to quickly think of something else but then it stops a little ways ahead of us. We run towards the car ready to take on any serial killer or psychopath it might be.

When we get to the car, we find that it is two teenagers; a boy, about 18, and a girl, about 16. "Hey, we need a ride." I say to them. "Can you help us out?"

"Where are you going?" the girl asks me with a smile on her face.

I think quickly and answer, "We're trying to get to the next town. Could you maybe drop us off at a gas station or something?"

She looks at the boy and he answers, "Sure, get in."

* * *

We sat quietly for a couple miles before the girl broke the silence. "So what are your names? I'm Sierra and this is my boyfriend Andrew."

"I'm Eddie. This is Angeline." I answered cautiously.

"Are you two together?" Sierra asked smiling.

"No, we're just friends." Angeline answered quickly and it surprised me how much it hurt to hear her say that. I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to be more than just friends.

I quickly tried to push those thoughts out of my mind. It was impossible, we could never be more than we already were. I had to constantly remind myself that I came with her to protect her. Nothing more.

"Why are you leaving town?" Sierra asked.

"Just a road trip." I answered. "Our car broke down and we're trying to get to Colorado. We're meeting up with some friends there."

"Colorado? That's quite a ways away." Andrew said.

"We can get there, maybe take a bus or something. We just needed help getting to the next town."

"Well we could help you if you need money or anything." Sierra suggested.

I just shook my head, "No, we're fine. We have money."

"Okay then." she shrugged.

* * *

They dropped us off at a gas station and I went inside to get some water and anything else we might need. I told Angeline to keep an eye on the area outside. Even though the sun was up, that didn't mean we were completely safe. I hated remembering the time in Spokane but I had to be aware that the threat is never gone. Humans had taken us and we'd almost been killed because the sun had given us a false sense of security. We also had to be vigilant of any guardians that might find us and try to turn us in.


End file.
